


(you're my) safe haven

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diners, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, the author has a lot of opinions about french fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: TheleastDino could do on their first date is take Noctis somewhere withdecent fries.Written for day 1 of FFXV rare pair week: arguing/song.





	(you're my) safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should add greyskiesblack as a co-writer on this one because she gave me the lyrics for the song i quote in here >.>
> 
> the story title is the title of the fake song in the narrative
> 
> ALSO FTR 'The Oracles' are basically Insomnia's answer to The Veronicas. the singers are twin sisters, Lunafreya and Stella Nox Fleuret. fite me i regret nothing

Noct still isn’t sure how Dino talked him into going out on a _date_ , but here he is. Trapped in a shitty diner on an even shittier night. His fries are _limp_. Fries are supposed to be _crispy_ , it’s like a law. It should be a law. When he’s king, he’ll _make_ it a law.

And worse than the soon-to-be-illegal food is the _music_ , which is all pop-y and cheerful and horrifically sappy. He bets the sappiness is why Dino likes this place. He’s trying to set a _mood_.

“ _Even if the night is endless and dark, I’m safe in your arms and you’re safe in my heart,”_ the radio croons at them. Ugh, of course they’re playing The Oracles.

“I hate this song,” Noct says. He grabs the ketchup bottle and drowns his fries. It’s the only thing that’s going to save this meal.

“Do you?” Dino asks in an innocent tone. When Noct glares up at him, he leans over the table and smiles. “I like it. It reminds me of you.”

 _"No matter how close the daemons roam, you and I will always find our way home."_ The song continues relentlessly as Noct’s face heats up. Damnit, this is why he didn’t want to go _anywhere_ with Dino. He’s so _flirty_. He probably doesn’t even mean any of it. Or, if he does, it’s only because Noct is the prince. Just like everyone else.

Noct pokes at his fries with a fork. “Shut up,” he says.

“But Noctis.” Dino reaches across the table and snags the one fry that nearly escaped being murdered by a condiment. “Don’t you know that you’re my safe haven?”

Dino is _singing_ at him, horribly out of tune. Ketchup drips off the end of his saggy fry and into his salad. Noct is going to kill him. People are turning to _stare_.

“Would you cut it out?” Noct grumbles, ducking his head so nobody can see his face and recognize him. The press would have a field day with this. “How aren’t you _embarrassed_?”

“I thought you were aware that I have no shame.” Dino grins and eats his stolen fry.

“Of course you don’t.” Noct snorts and stabs at his food. “You’re a _gossip reporter_.”

“Is that really so bad?” Dino frowns at his salad and carefully removes the ketchup-covered lettuce. “Somebody has to write it, and I seem to have a talent for it. Besides, you still agreed to go out with me. What does that say about _you_?”

Noct scowls. “That I have terrible taste in men.” He sticks a forkful of fries in his mouth and immediately regrets it. How did the ketchup make them _worse_?

At least Dino seems to think what he said was funny. Noct grabs his soda to chase away the horrifying taste in his mouth and keeps scowling. He hadn’t been joking. He really _does_ have terrible taste, or he would’ve left before their food showed up.

“Well, at least I know that you _do_ like me.” Dino’s grin is way too bright as he bumps Noct’s foot with his own.

“No I don’t.” Noct’s glass clunks loudly on the table. He can _still_ taste those damn fries. “You picked the worst diner in Insomnia. How can you call this stuff food?”

“Gossiping doesn’t pay as well as you’d think.” Dino shrugs like it doesn’t bother him. “You get used to the taste.”

Great, now Noct feels _guilty_. Which is stupid. It’s not like he controls anyone’s wages or anything. Even his dad can’t control _everything_. Probably.

“Look, why don’t we go somewhere nicer and _I’ll_ pay for it.” Mostly because there’s no way Noct is going to eat anything else on his plate. “Nobody should have to eat _this_.”

“I don’t want anybody to think I’m using you for your money, Noctis.” Dino’s smile twists into an expression Noct doesn’t have a name for. “And they _will_ say that. I should know.”

“They already say it about Prompto.” Noct tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “But _you_ never did. Ignis and Gladio couldn’t find anything outrageous in your column or Gladio’d be here breathing down your neck.”

“There’s plenty of gossip to be had without lying.” Dino gestures for their waiter to come over. “But if it won’t bother you, I won’t say no to a better meal. I’m still getting _this_ check, though.”

Noct sighs, but doesn’t argue as Dino asks for the bill. He thinks about where he can take Dino as they wait. They shouldn't go anywhere _too_ nice, not with how casually they’re dressed. Maybe they can go to Sunrise. At least he knows their fries are _perfect_.

They have to take the subway to get there, and of _course_ it's crowded with the dinner rush. Noct barely manages to get into the train behind Dino, and then _more_ people squeeze in behind him. He ends up chest-to-chest with Dino, one arm reaching up to cling to the dangling strap above him. Dino's hand is smushed with his on the same strap, and Noct can _see_ the slow smile spread across his face.

Dino leans in and Noct's ear _tingles_ when he speaks. "Well, this is cozy."

Noct licks his lips and has to swallow _twice_ before he can trust his voice. "Not in _public_ , Dino." He steps on Dino's toes.

"So I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear when we're alone?"

Noct stares at Dino's chin and resolutely pretends he's not blushing like—like _Prompto_. "Don't put words in my mouth. Fucking _reporters_."

"Not on the first date, dear." Dino's voice is _smug_ and _annoying_. So Noct steps on his toes _harder_.

"You seem to be having some trouble keeping steady." Dino chuckles and wraps an arm around Noct's waist. “Let me give you a hand.”

Noct grits his teeth. The train's too crowded for him to even _think_ about wriggling away. "When we stop I'm throwing you onto the tracks."

Dino laughs outright and doesn't even loosen his grip on Noct's waist. What an _asshole_.

At least it's a relatively short trip. And Dino _has_ to let go of him so they can squeeze their way back out of the train. Noct pushes his hands into his pockets and starts walking away before Dino can do something _else_ ridiculous. Like grab Noct's hand.

"Good evening, Your Highness." The hostess greets him with a smile, and doesn't seem surprised to see a stranger with him. "Table for two tonight?"

Noct nods. "Yeah, just us."

The diner is as packed as he's ever seen it, and he can feel every eye in the place watching as the hostess leads them to a table in a quiet corner. It's weird sitting across from Dino instead of lounging in a booth with his friends. He hopes it's not too obvious that they're on a date.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment," the hostess says as she puts menus down on the table. "Have a good meal."

"Thanks," Noct mumbles. He doesn't bother to pick up his menu since he has the thing _memorized_ by now. Even the kid's section, if only because it has—

"The Prince's Special?" Dino's lips curl up in a _terrible_ smirk.

"Shut up." Noct rubs his hand over his face in the hope that it'll get rid of his blush.

"I'm just glad they think you're special," Dino says. "I think you're special too."

Noct glares, but he's saved from having to respond by their waiter appearing to ask if they want anything to drink. Noct orders a milkshake because Ignis isn't there to disapprove at him, but Dino asks for a lemon in his water.

"You know you can get something better," Noct points out.

"I _like_ water." Dino's tone is mild. "It's good for you."

Noct makes a face at him. Water's only good when he's been training with Gladio and is dying of thirst. And even then he'd rather drink _literally anything else_.

Dino shakes his head and returns to reading the menu. The music playing sounds loud in the silence, and Noct finds himself scowling before he realizes what it is.

"Not _this_ song again," he mutters as Lunafreya croons 'you're my safe haaaaaven' at them.

It takes another few seconds before Dino seems to recognize it too, and his smile is _weird_. "I suppose this must be _our_ song."

Noct rolls his eyes. "Not happening." But he finds himself smiling when Dino looks away again. He's never had a song with someone before. Maybe this one will grow on him.

**Author's Note:**

> addendum: years later, when noct and dino get ~married~, dino makes sure that song is played for their first dance. noct hates him so much. _so much_.


End file.
